leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP010/Plot
and are wandering through the forest without a compass, trying to find the path to Vermilion City. and are fighting as usual, this time over who led them astray, while tries to keep the peace. They pause for a rest, and Ash sees an taking a drink. Misty sends her to fight the Oddish so she can it. The Oddish is defeated by , but Misty's is deflected by a vine before she can claim it. The Bulbasaur attacks and defeats Starmie. Ash sends his after the Bulbasaur with a attack, but Bulbasaur blows the powder back at Butterfree. Both the Oddish and the Bulbasaur run off into the forest. The trio attempt to cross a rope bridge, but a wind starts to rip the bridge apart. Brock falls into the river below, while Misty and Pikachu cling to Ash. Ash ultimately manages to pull them up, and the three make their way to the end of the bridge. They make their way down to water level and go looking for Brock. At once, Misty falls into a pit trap not unlike those made by . Ash pulls her out, and they go on looking. As they walk along, Misty's toe catches a rope, and they find themselves suspended in a net. They are found in this state by the Bulbasaur. Ash speculates that Brock has been washed to sea and shanghaied by pirates; moments later, Brock appears and frees them from the trap. Brock relays his river experience, and the fact that he was rescued from the rapids by a girl. Brock takes them to a village and introduces them to the girl, named Melanie. Ash and Misty notice the large number of Pokémon in the village and wonder if they belong to Melanie. Brock explains that the Hidden Village is a place for abandoned or injured Pokémon to come to rest and relax. Melanie cares for them until they are better, and then they leave. Melanie collects plants to use for medicine, though she says that she is unqualified to be a Pokémon doctor. Misty teases Brock for falling in love with Melanie; he reacts a little violently, fearing Melanie might overhear. Melanie explains that she set the traps, including the rope bridge, to prevent Pokémon Trainers from reaching the village and protect the injured Pokémon from being captured. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and try to cross the remains of the bridge, but it collapses underneath them and they fall into the river rapids. Brock promises Melanie that they will not try to catch any of the Pokémon in the village. Despite her earlier attempt to catch Oddish, Misty concurs. Ash worries if the traps are enough to keep robbers away, noting the idiocy of being caught in them. The camera cuts to Team Rocket, who have just fallen into their third pit trap. They finally manage to get out, only to immediately get caught in a net. Brock and Ash tend to a , while Misty apologizes to Oddish. She and Ash begin quarreling, and the Bulbasaur tackles Misty, thinking Oddish is in danger. Melanie explains that Bulbasaur has volunteered to protect the whole village. Bulbasaur tries to nudge Ash out of the village because it doesn't trust Pokémon Trainers. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears from behind a cloud, standing on a balloon-lifted platform, and recite their . They land in a clearing outside the village, and try to collect all the Pokémon in the village with a massive vacuum. As Brock herds everyone into the cabin, Oddish gets caught in the suction. Bulbasaur rescues Oddish with its , and Ash helps block the wind so it can carry Oddish to the cabin. Team Rocket move the vacuum directly over the cabin, so Bulbasaur uses its vines to smack the hose around. Ash instructs his to use , and this causes a tornado that tosses Team Rocket and their platform into the distance. Melanie asks Ash to take the Bulbasaur with him, seeing the pair as a good match; the village is too small for its bulb to grow. She says the Pokémon have stayed in the village too long, because the Bulbasaur has done too good a job of protecting them. Bulbasaur agrees to go with Ash, on condition that they battle first. Ash sends Pikachu, who dodges Bulbasaur's vines but is tackled. Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whips to slam Pikachu into the ground, but Ash calls for a , which uses Bulbasaur's vines as wires to shock it into submission, allowing Ash to catch it. Brock offers to stay and help, but Melanie refuses, telling him to continue on his adventures. The trio and Bulbasaur wave goodbye to Melanie as they continue their journey towards Vermilion City. EP010